


Static

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is static that prevents me from hearing myself.<br/>-Samuel Butler</p>
<p>This is all new to Eve.<br/>Drabble originally posted February 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

Eve huddled in their bed. He never came back. She couldn't leave the safety of the runes, and their plans wouldn't be on the news, even if they succeeded.

First time she's felt fear, anxiety and terror. There was no measuring the effects except by the tears that trailed down her checks. And those were new, too. She felt her heart pound. All new.

She reached for Lindsey's shirt and tugged it over her head. She rubbed her fingers over the frayed cuffs and along the hem. Unraveled cotton threads and tied them into tiny knots. That passed the time.


End file.
